Nightmares Coming True
by RBHDPSMMK4EVER
Summary: In Seven Hours to Dawn Matt Dillon is presumed dead. Kitty Russell is devastated. Doc takes her to her room. The last we see of her before the last moving scene she is sitting on her bed in a catatonic state. This my version of how she reacted and coped and a ATC of what happened next.


A STORY ABOUT DODGE

NIGHTMARES COMING TRUE 3

I tried to put this into chapters but I am going to blame my computer for why it didn t work it couldn t be me. Thanks so much to lostcowgirl for all her help and advice.

During Seven Hours To Dawn Matt Dillon gets shot and is presumed dead. Kitty Russell is taken to her room in what seems like a catatonic state. We don t see her again until the end when she realizes he is alive in a moving and very romantic scene. This is my version of how she was feeling, how she coped, and what happened ATC.

THE BEGINNING The town had been invaded. People had been robbed and one brutally murdered. A big man stood there and had to watch these events take place and was helpless to stop it. The man who had turned this town from a lawless place to a thriving community where people felt more and more confident to make their homes was helpless. Everything had changed tonight in the blink of an eye. For Marshal Matthew Dillon this was a nightmare coming true.

It had been a fairly quiet day in Dodge City, Kansas. Doc Adams and Deputy Festus Haggen were having their usual war of words. Burke, was in the Long Branch, sharing the latest gossip, and Matt had stopped in to have morning coffee with the owner of the Long Branch, Miss Kitty Russell. He was also making sure they still had a date for supper that night. Matt and Kitty had now been in a relationship for eleven years and it was not platonic. Although, in public, they acted as if they were just friends. They thought they had everyone fooled except maybe Doc. If the truth be told just about everyone in town and for many miles around knew they were couple. After all you would have to be blind not to see they were quite content to concentrate only on each other. If a new woman did see the big Marshal as a catch she was quickly dissuaded of that notion.

e Long Branch which was packed with people. The Marshal was at a table with Doc and Festus.

He remarked, Awful lot of strangers in town tonight.

Doc scrubbing his finger across his moustache replied, I was going to say the same thing to you.

As Festus was saying, Golly bill Matthew it is probably just a lot of cowboys, shots rang out.

Rushing outside Matt saw Buck Spencer, drunk on Saturday as usual, shooting off his gun. He put him in his buckboard, smacked his horse on the rump and said, Take him home Matilda.

He and Kitty exchanged a few words and he headed for his office.

Doc had joined him there soon to be joined by Buck Spencer claiming he couldn t get home due to landslide. He was followed by the telegraph operator who informed the Marshal lines were down probably caused by a buffalo rubbing against a pole. As Matt was escorting Buck to a cell to sleep it off the office was invaded by Mace Gore and his gang.

The outlaws proceeded to take over the town killing Buck when he tried to thwart them. The big law man was told he was to make the citizens cooperate as the gang looted the town or there would be more killings. Everything and anything of value was brought to the Long Branch.

One of Gore s men, Barens, took a fancy to Kitty and he followed her to her room. He offered to let her keep her jewelry in exchange for her favors. Getting away from him momentarily he grabbed her at the head of the stairs and they went down in a heap. She fought him off as they rolled around the floor. Finally Gore put a stop to it.

A disheveled Kitty made her way downstairs and when Matt stopped in a few minutes later she said nothing about the altercation fearing his reaction.

The Marshal has his hands full rescuing Hank at the stable and one of the town girls from the gang members. During this confusion the law man found an opportunity to jump on a horse hoping to get out of town to go for help. Those hopes are dashed when Gore signaled his men and the big man is felled by multiple bullets.

He lay motionless in the street as the crowd gathered. Doc, Fetus, and Kitty rushed to his side. Doc ripped his shirt open, tried to find a pulse, checked his eyes, and listened for a heartbeat.

Kitty says in a whisper, You gotta do something Doc.

The physician looks at her and shakes his head. She looks at him uncomprehendingly. She can t be hearing right, Matt, the man she loves more than life itself, can t be dead. Leaving the Marshal s body lying in the street the good doctor takes her hand, pulls her up, walks her into the Long Branch, and up to her room.

Kitty is in a state of shock. She is not aware of her surroundings. There are voices but they are coming from far away. Doc hands her a glass which she raises to her lips but she doesn t know why. She thinks she sees that awful Barens in her room but hears no words. Then Festus has her hands in his and is trying to comfort her. Reaching up her hand she strokes his whiskery face.

It is as if she is moving through a fog, everything is surreal. Sitting there frozen Kitty doesn t want to think besides she is having a nightmare. Of course she will awaken suddenly, sweating, tangled in the sheets, moaning, and Matt s big safe arms will be around her, whispering soothing words in her ear. It s okay Kit it was just a dream. He ll kiss her softly and everything will alright.

Doc is back with a sleeping draught. He tells her to take it so she can get some rest. At first she resists but his voice is so reassuring she gives in.

Taking her hand as he helps her lie down he says softly, I ll stay with you until you fall asleep.

During this tragic time the doctor has had to set his feelings aside unable to take the time to mourn the loss of the man he thought of as a son, and the pain surging through the woman he feels is the daughter he never had. In his heart he always feared this day would come, the Marshal had so many close calls. Faced with the reality of what happened on that street tonight he feared his worst nightmare coming true.

Kitty awakens suddenly not sure where she is or how long she has been asleep. Her head is spinning and she feels groggy. Reaching over to the other side of the bed she panics when there is no warm body lying there. The saloon keeper wants to sit up and look around the room but a wave of dizziness assails her. Maybe Matt is washing up.

The pain hits her like a thunderbolt. It isn t true. IT IS NOT TRUE! She will wake up and it will all be a dream. There is no way this strong, smart, invincible man will never walk through the door again. Kitty can t breathe, she is choking. There is no way she will accept it no matter what anyone says. If she does believe it her life is over. He is her other half. Seeing his smiling face, no matter how mad he makes her, keeps her alive. Without him she is an empty shell that merely exists having no thought, no form.

Her mind is screaming, NO, NO THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! I refuse to accept it. She feels paralyzed, trapped in her own skin, not even anyone she can recognize.

She moans, Oh Matt, Oh God please let it all be a terrible dream. I ll do anything, give up anything, do whatever you want but please God don t let him be dead. Tears run her checks unchecked. Her slender form is wracked with sobs. If it is true she wants to curl up and die.

The doctor comes back through her bedroom door. He swallows hard as he sees her red swollen eyes. The beautiful bar owner is hiccupping through her tears. Taking out his handkerchief he moves to her side and tenderly wipes her face.

Taking hold of his coat lapels she demands, Tell me Doc he is alright.

Putting his arm around her shoulders he says quietly, I wish I could honey but I can t. I don t want you to be alone right now. I am taking you to Ma Smalley s.

No, Doc, no if I leave here he will never come here again to hold me, to kiss me. I can t go until he walks through that door.

Having to take a deep breath to keep his emotions under control the physician tells her, Please Kitty just come with me for now and as soon as Matt comes back I ll come for you.

Very reluctantly she allows Doc to lead her to the rooming house. Incredibly Gore and his gang never say a word as they passed through the saloon. Ma was waiting for them and immediately put her arms around the young woman s shivering form. Come sit with me Kitty. I made some tea and you re cold I ll wrap you in my newest quilt. Doctor Adams left knowing she was in good hands.

Kitty has no idea how long she sat there beside Ma. It was as if time was suspended. She thinks back to the first time she saw the law man. The biggest man she had ever seen. She remembers the first time he walked into the Long Branch after she started there. He had looked right at her with those beautiful blue eyes and that infectious smile. Chester had been chattering away but all she saw was that wavy hair, broad shoulders, and he was all man.

It sure took him a long time to get up the nerve to kiss her and it took a tragedy to do so. Then he was hesitant to take the next step but when they finally did, on that picnic, it was explosive. Getting him to start spending the nights had been a chore as he wanted no lasting bond. Thankfully that didn t last and she would never forget the night he told her she was his girl . Exhausted from all the emotional turmoil she began to drift off into sleep.

Ma has not had a restful few hours. Kitty has been calling out in her sleep words that are incomprehensible, but speak of her anguish. The older woman brushes back the fiery red hair and makes shushing noises. It s alright sweetheart, you rest now." Each time the young woman throws off her cover Ma gently wraps her up again. She remembers how she suddenly lost her beloved husband and feels the girl s anguish.

It was well after dawn when Doc came back for her. Walking as if in a dream she heard him explain that Gore was dead, his gang had been captured, and she could go home. She fights him she doesn t want to go there knowing the man she loves will never walk through those door again.

No, Doc, no I can t face my lonely room so soon. She tells him.

Putting his arm around her. Kitty, honey do you trust me?

Of course I do, you know that. Says the redhead

Then come with me now. Doc insists.

Reluctantly she agrees but her feet felt like they were made of lead. Each step took all the strength she possessed. Doc opened the bat wing doors for her and lifting her head slowly she saw in front of her the most welcome sight she had ever seen in her life.

There was Matt, her Matt, alive and sitting hunched over in a chair. She couldn t seem to move fast enough.

As she moved toward him she exclaimed, Matt! Oh Matt! She put her arms around him, she has to make sure he is real and not a dream. He puts his hand on her shoulder.

He says, Kitty it s alright. It s gonna be alright Kitty. As he rubs her back

Her face is buried in his neck as she chokes back her sobs. She looks at Doc and begins to speak but can t seem to get the words out in a coherent fashion. Why .why . why did you why did you let me think he was dead? There is disbelief on her face and in her voice.

Festus who has been standing behind Matt kneels down as he explains. He had to Miz Kitty doncha see if they hadn ta known they would dah finished Matthew off for sure.

Her head is buried in his neck and he is patting her arm and rubbing her back to reassure her he is really there and alive, as he suggests to Festus he go and tell the town folk it is safe and to come claim their possessions.

Kitty can t seem to get enough of being close to the Marshal until Doc comes over to Matt and takes his pulse. Her words were filled with emotion as she asked the doctor, Is he really going to be alright?

Doc replies, Well he says so and I think he will be. That is, of course if he gets an awful lot of attention for the next couple or three weeks. He pats Kitty s arm, shakes his head, and scrubs his finger over his moustache and leaves them alone.

They watch him leave and then they look at each other and blue eyes meet blue eyes as Kitty tells him with a catch in her throat, Well I ll just see what I can do about that. As they embrace once again the law man pats and rubs her back. She can t touch him enough to make sure he is real and holding her.

Gore is dead, his gang is captured, and the people of Dodge are emerging from their homes but in the Long Branch saloon Kitty Russell is not letting go of Matthew Dillon. She is telling him how frightened and devastated she was at the thought of losing him. He is trying to calm her by reassuring her he is really there and they are in each other s arms.

This is how Sam Noonan finds them still wrapped in each other s arms, whispering, and seemingly oblivious to the rest of the world. A huge smile splits his face as he clears his throat. Yet the couple seems not to care who sees them so happy they are to be together after this night of horror.

Sam tells them they need to move Gore s body and start repairing the damage done by the outlaws. Kitty gets up but keeps her hand on his arm as if she is afraid if she breaks their connection he will disappear. Festus comes in with Burke and two other men to remove the body to Percy s.

As if coming out of a trance Kitty calls to Festus. When you are done can you come back and help Sam and me get Matt upstairs to rest?

"You betcha Miz Kitty. The hill man told her.

She looked at Matt as if to say don t even think about protesting. Brushing back his dark wavy hair Kitty can t stop looking at him as if to reassure herself he isn t a mirage. Now that things are starting to calm down the Marshal looks ready to collapse. His color isn t good and it is obvious he is in pain. Oh what this man does for this town.

Hurrying as fast as he can, Festus Haggen, heads toward the saloon to help his two good friends. Doc is already there ahead of him. Rushing through the batwing doors he observes Matthew still bent over in the chair.

Sam looks up as he walks in, Here he is ready to help now Doc.

Doc says, Kitty should have his room ready and if you and Festus can help him get up we ll take him slowly up the steps and get him settled. Sam when you get a chance we will need some warm water and Festus he will need all new clothes.

Everyone sets about their duties trying to make the law man as comfortable as possible. Kitty wouldn t let anyone else wash him. Any embarrassment she might have felt any other time or worrying what people were saying was overridden by the events of the night before. She didn t care what people thought. He was Her Man , and she would clean away the evidence of his brutal attack.

Ordinarily Doc might have argued with her, for propriety's sake, if nothing else. This time he knew better then to argue with the redhead. He knew Festus and Sam would never reveal what was going on in the room.

Matt moaned as he helped her undress him. His arms and knees were bruised from his fall from the horse. The bullet wounds were red and raw. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Kitty as she observed the damage that had been done to the big man.

Touching her arm Doc spoke. Very few men could have survived these injuries. Someone is certainly looking after this man. We were so lucky this time.

Those word were what did her in and tough, irrepressible Kitty collapsed sobbing in his arms.

Festus was dabbing at his eyes with a big old handkerchief and Sam kept choking up. The big bartender had never seen his boss so vulnerable.

Following him out the door Festus remarked, I m right behind ya Sam. Stopping at the door he looks at Kitty. Ifin ya need anything ya jus call us Miz Kitty."

Kitty thanked them and went back to tending her patient. Lovingly she is cleaning his face and hands. Gently washing any dirt and blood around the bullet wounds. Doc knew they cared for each other but had never been a witness to the depth of their love. Even after all he had been through Matt reached out and took hold of Kitty s hand and kissed her palm.

You just relax there Cowboy. She told him tenderly.

Doc gave him something for pain and to help him sleep. Rest will help him to heal faster than anything. He told her.

Then rubbing his finger across his mouth so she wouldn t see his grin he added. Of course the loving care he is getting will be a big help too.

Once Matt was settled the doctor said he needed to check and see if anyone else in town needed his help. Kitty had her chaise lounge brought next to the big man s bed so she could rest but be as close to him as possible. Hours later he found them both asleep but still clasping hands.

WEEK ONE

His fever raged from the infection in the deepest bullet hole. He was delirious. He kept grasping at her hand. She applied cool rags to his forehead hoping to bring the fever down. They had a terrible time keeping him from trying to get up, thrashing about in the bed, and tending to him wounds. Exhausted Kitty leaned back and closed her eyes.  
He began to mumble, Don t hurt her, gotta save the town, keep Kitty safe.

Trying to calm him she caressed his brow saying, It s alright Matt, I m here, we re together. I won t leave you.

His eyes were open but he wasn t seeing her in his feverish haze. He grasped her hand. I love her. I can t lose her. I m so afraid I ll lose her to another man who can give her what I can t but I can t tell her. I can t live without her.

Kitty knew he was talking out of his head but she was amazed to hear the depths of his feelings for her, Oh Cowboy, she said, You aren t ever going to lose me I can t live without you either.

Doc cleared his throat making her jump. Her face took on a rosy hue. He patted her shoulder. You know what a patient says in front of his doctor is confidential.

She smiled at him gratefully. Too bad it took four bullets, an infection, and raging fever to get those words out of him.  
Tugging on his ear Doc replied, I m glad to know he knows how lucky he is.

I am too. She admitted.

They had a hard time keeping Festus out of the sickroom and several times Kitty had to intercede and tell the deputy she wasn t leaving the Marshal until his fever broke and the infection was under control. She did hear from Fetus that life was starting to get back to normal and people had taken back their possessions in an orderly fashion. He also told her a lot of people wanted regular reports on the Marshal s condition. It was decided Sam and Festus would make reports twice a day about what was happening with Matt.

As the week progressed the lovely young woman became more agitated that the fever was not abating. She was drained but refused to leave his side, after all she had almost lost him. She was sleeping and eating little only taking time to use the washroom and change clothes.  
They were changing his dressings three times a day and they were still seeping. She asked the physician if there wasn t something more he could do.

It s out of our hands now. I have used up all my skill. All we can do is pray. And pray they did.

On the fourth day Kitty was dozing when she heard, Boy am I thirsty.

She was so excited she wanted to throw her arms around him but instead she ran to the door and said, Sam, get Doc, Matt s awake.

Hurrying back with a big smile on her face she looked at the sweat drenched bedding. Oh Matt, it is so great to have you back.

Looking around her bedroom he asked, How did I get here Kitty?

She tried not to laugh. Not your usual way. You have been very sick with an infection and high fever. Sam and Festus brought you up here. After almost losing you I wasn t going to let anyone else take care of you.

Does everyone know where I am? He inquired.

Do you really care? She inquired.

Looking at her through his eyelashes he explained. I m just thinking of you.

You need to understand Mr. Dillon we are the worst kept secret in town or in the state for that matter. Even the Governor sent a message to me about your condition.

So I could attack you right in the Long Branch on a busy Saturday night? He asked cheekily.

I wouldn t go that far Cowboy we do need to show some decorum. She explained. I think you better calm down you HAVE been through quite an ordeal.

He looked at her lovely face but also saw the weariness in her eyes. Yes ma am, but you need to take care of yourself too.

Doc came in before she could say anymore. Is this law man giving you a hard time already Miss Kitty?

Arching an eyebrow she told the good doctor, don t worry I can handle him.

Matt looked at Doc and requested. I want to sit up Doc or get up in a chair. You will stay right where you are Mr. Marshal. Your personal physician and his lovely nurse have worked very hard to keep you alive. Doc was adamant.

How about for just a few minutes. The lawman wheedled.

Doc warned, If you break open those wounds you could have bigger trouble than you have ever been in before.

Gathering up his medical bag after examining his patient the doctor told Kitty. I am sending Festus up to watch over this overgrown public servant. Sam is heating up water and I want you to take a nice hot bath, clean up and get out of here for a while.

Kitty opened her mouth to speak but the physician stopped her. No back talk now I don t need two patients.

She grinned at him, walked him to the door and gave him a hug. Thanks, Curly.

WEEK TWO

Kitty was still sleeping on the chaise lounge because Matt was still having bad dreams. They had been told things were getting back to normal, the Long Branch was doing a good business. This was due in part to concern over the Marshal s health and partly nosiness about what was going on up in Miss Kitty Russell s rooms.

Little did anyone know how hard Doctor Adams, Kitty, and Festus had worked to keep the law man alive. There were rumors of course but there was little mention that they had operated on the big man right under the noses of the outlaws. Nothing was mentioned about Festus courageous act getting the gang s greed to keep them in town for the army to capture them. Of course no one had any idea of the days and hours the redhead spent caring for the Marshal as he hovered between life and death.

This second week as he was awake more and able to take in some nutrition he became more restless to be up and moving. Even with all the stitches the various injuries required Matt wanted to get up. However he soon found he was quite stiff and sore as he moved around. This did not improve his disposition.

You are the stubbornness man I have ever known. Kitty fumed.

Looking at her through hooded eyes he said, You know I have responsibilities.

Do I have to tie you to the bed? She threatened.

Smirking at her he replied. That might be fun.

Forcing herself not to smile at his cheekiness she told him, Doc has told you how many times this was almost your swan song Mister. It is going to take you longer to recover.

I am tired of this bed. I want to at least get up in a chair. He complained.

Trying to get his mind off disobeying doctor s orders she remarked, I never thought I d ever hear you saying you are tired of our bed.

Just at that moment Doc Adams and Festus came walking through the bedroom door.

What is all this fussing about? The doctor wanted to know.

Ya shouldn ta be givin Miz Kitty ah hard time Matthew. She s been plumb tuckered out never leavin yer side. She wouldn ta even let weins take over.

Looking at his two friends he said, I know you all have been doing such a great job for me but I want to at least get up in a chair today.

Getting into his medical bag Doc told him, Let me check you over, I want you to start on solid foods today, and Kitty will clean you up. A couple of those wounds are still seeping so I ll change the dressings. Then you should be tired and sleep a while. Ma Smalley is coming over around noon to stay with you while I take this young lady to dinner. If you have behaved Festus or Sam and I will get you up. I might even let you have a couple visitors.

I m ready to get up now Doc. He protested.

Looking down at the obstinate Marshal he said with slight smile on his face, which he tried to disguise by running his finger over moustache, If you continue to be uncooperative Matthew Dillon I ll let Kitty tie you to the bed.

Kitty face was red at being overheard but she heard the good doctor mutter under his breath, And you won t enjoy it.

The law man was definitely flustered but managed to say, Doctor you shouldn t eavesdrop.

Maybe you shouldn t talk so loud and force my beautiful nurse to have to make such threats. Now I have other sick people to see. I ll be back about noon Miss Kitty to take you to dinner.

Ain t I invited too you old scudder. Ah wanna spend some time with Miz Kitty.

Tugging on his ear Doc told him, You re just looking for a free meal.

Ah am not ya old quakedy quake. Ah can pay fer maself. Festus was fussing and fuming. Ya knowed ah am in charge of this here town with Matthew laid up like he is.

Looking disgusted Doc said, Yes you have made that perfectly clear far too many times.

Whal at least ah ain t pushing them mystry pills on folks.

Mystery pills? Doc exclaimed.

Kitty started pushing them out the door, Take this bickering somewhere else while I take care of my patient, before I lose my patience."

Festus doffed his hat, Sorry Miz Kitty come on you old pill pusher Matthew needs hiz rest.

They left still grousing at each other. Kitty grinned at her patient. Well things are definitely getting back to normal.

Things won t be back to normal until you are back in this bed with me. He asserted.

Putting her hands on her hips the redhead said, Don t press your luck big man.

When Doc, Kitty, and Festus returned from dinner Ma told them Matt was acting like a little lamb. Kitty asserted, Because he knows better than to give you a hard time Ma.

Matt had a funny look on his face as he lounged back on his pillows. Ma took her knitting and headed for the door as they thanked her and she reminded the Marshal to be cooperative.

He said, Sure Ma and thanks. Looking at Doc he inquired, Can I get up now?

Always impatient, Doc mumbled. Festus see if Rudy is downstairs with Sam and if he can help us get this complainer up for a while.

Shore thing Doc, Fetus told him heading for the door.

While the doctor was preparing a chair for his patient Kitty leaned over and whispered to Matt, What was that funny look on your face for when I mentioned you wouldn t give Ma a hard time?

The law man got that half grin on his face. Sure you want to know? She started to say maybe not but finally told him, Go on.

He leaned toward her ear and whispered, I was thinking I would REALLY like to give you a Hard time.

You are sooooo lucky you are injured buster otherwise I would smack you.

The doctor looked at them and couldn t miss the opportunity to say, Anything you have in mind young man you can forget I won t have my handiwork messed up because of your libido.

Kitty had to laugh. You better behave Cowboy Doc is using those big words.

The Marshal just grunted as Fetus returned with Sam. They tried a gently as possible to get the big man into the chair. It was evident how stiff and sore he was as he half walked, half stumbled into the chair that had been placed close by. His face was pale and covered in perspiration which Kitty wiped off carefully.

You sit there for half an hour and we ll see how you do. Mr. Bodkin has been chomping at the bit to see you. I told him we ll see how you do sitting up. Doc announced.

I m fine. Matt

The physician gave him a dirty look. Yeah you look fine. I think it s time for a beer gentlemen and I m buying.

That shore sounds like a good ider Doc. Festus chimed in.

Scrubbing his hand over his moustache, he shook his head and commented, He ll do anything for a free drink. Will not! Festus protested.

Seeing Kitty s face Sam started hustling them out of the room. You relax Miss Kitty I ll take care of these two. Before turning back to Matt she smiled and said, Thanks Sam.

Mr. Bodkin was told he would get to see the Marshal but to keep it short. The banker expressed his relief the Marshal was doing so much better and thanked him profusely for his near sacrifice and that the money was back safely in the bank.

After their conversation and getting help back in bed Matt had to admit he was tired. This incident had taken a real toll on his body and ability to bounce back.

The rest of the week he was allowed to stay up longer and longer. Many of the town s people made their way through his sick room door. Some came to gawk and others like Mr. Jonas, Barney, the telegraph operator, Moss Grimmick, the Ronigers, the owners of Delmonico s and Mr. Dolby from the The Dodge House came to pay their respects and admiration to the man who ended the terrible siege of their town despite his massive injuries.

By week s end the prognosis was that if the Marshal spent one more week in bed, ambulating around the room more and more, coming downstairs once in a while, and not trying to be too physically active he could start back to work but not full time.

Matt was not happy with the doctor s suggestions and he didn t want them to know this had been harder on him physically than any of his other injuries so he agreed reluctantly. At least they had sent a deputy from Hayes, Jim Brooks, to help Festus. The town had also been relatively quiet. So it was that he agreed to one more week of rehabilitation, after all he had the prettiest nurse in the world looking after him. As he got better he had plans for the lovely Miss Russell.

WEEK THREE

Thinking he was well on the road to recovery Matt Dillon woke up the third week of his convalescence with a splitting headache. His eyes hurt and the back of his head felt like it was going to explode. He was nauseated and felt sweaty all over.

He had been feeling so good Kitty had moved to the adjoining room to start getting a good night s sleep.

She also felt as he got better he got more frisky. Doc had almost caught her the night before sitting on his patient s lap. It had started with hand holding but quickly gotten out of hand. After all it had been a number of weeks since they had been together. Matt was just unbuttoning her blouse when they heard Doc talking to Sam as they came up the steps. They had tried not to look guilty but she wasn t sure it worked.

After the two men left she told him, We will have to be more careful. I ve miss you Kit. He lamented.

Sighing she admitted, I miss you too but there are just too many people in and out. The redhead knew he was frustrated but so was she.  
It was his moaning that awakened her in the middle of the night. She rushed to his side and looked in dismay at his flushed face. God I feel awful Kitty.

If he admitted that he was really sick. When he said he felt like he was going to throw up she ran for a bucket. When he was finally done heaving and collapsed against the pillows, Kitty began putting on her robe and slippers and she told him, Don t move I m going for Doc.

The saloon owner ran down the back steps and dashed to Doc s office and pounded on his door. When he finally ambled to open up she said frantically, Matt just had a relapse, come quickly.

Before he could speak she was down the stairs and on her way back home. The doctor rushed into his clothes, grabbed his hat and medical bag and took the path Kitty had just taken. He was puzzled because the Marshal seemed to be feeling so much better.

An hour later he reassured the young woman it looked like influenza. It was going around and the first couple days were nasty but in his weakened condition his resistance was low and with so many people traipsing in and out he could have gotten it from anyone. Hopefully he would be fine. They would need to limit the people who got into the room until Matt was up and around.

He looked at Kitty. You know young lady you haven t gotten a lot of rest either and I don t need my nurse getting sick too.

Forget it Doc, I am not leaving him. I am so relieved that we have another chance there is no way I am not spending as much time with him as possible. She was adamant.

Doc was weary these past weeks had really taken a toll on him. He thought he had also lost the closest thing he ever had to a son and then had to operate under terrible conditions to try and save his life. His heart had broken for the way Kitty had suffered and the fact that he couldn t give her the comfort she needed. Sometimes he hated having to seem so curmudgeonly when all he want to do was embrace them and thank God for giving him this family.

He patted her shoulder and said, Try to keep him as comfortable as possible. When his stomach calms down I can give him something for the fever. In the meantime keep cold compresses on him body but don t let him get chilled. There was no way Kitty Russell was going to chance losing this man who was her whole world. She continuously applied cold compresses all over his body. When he thrashed about her calming hands pushed back his damp hair, took hold of his shoulders as she murmured soothing words, and covered him back up each time he threw off his covers.

During this time as his fever rose he fought old battles, he lamented about the men he had to kill or saw hanged, and he spoke in anguished tones about the relationship he had with the beautiful proprietor of the Long Branch and his regrets.

Holding Kitty s hand he wasn t aware who he was talking to in his agitated state. He said in a gravelly voice. She has hair like fire and it is like silk as you run your hands through it. Oh does she have a temper to match but she always seems to forgive me. Her skin is alabaster and so smooth to touch. She is my rock, strong, unbreakable, I often wonder why she cares for me. I have so little to offer her and I can t often find the words to tell her what she means to me. If I ever lose her life will not be worth living.

He rambled in and out of consciousness and the women he was talking to and about choked back her tears as she prayed for his recovery. She suddenly realized she was shaking as she heard his confessions. They went straight to her heart and she knew all the fears she had each time he rode out of town, his inability to make a permanent commitment, his plain old stubbornness at having to do things his way, and the gentleness of his kiss and touch when they were alone made her realize she wouldn t change a thing.

Ma Smalley, Bess Roniger, and Festus came in to spell her but she never moved far away. It was so important that, if Matt s condition changed in the slightest she was right there.

That afternoon Festus was taking over for a while and Kitty got up slowly to walk toward the wash room. She started to sway and fall over but Festus caught her, lifted her up, and carried her to the room next door. He lay her down gently, ran to the stairway, and yelled for one of the bartenders to get Doc.

It took a while to find Doc and before he got there she was conscious and struggling to get up. Festus pushed her back down. Ya jus stay put Miz Kitty ah sent fer Doc.

Trying to sit up she asked, Who s with Matt?

Don ya worry Sam is with him an Rudy is ah tendin the bar.

As she was about to argue with him Doc walked in the door. You stay where you are young lady. I need to look you over. I m fine Doc. She asserted.

Of course you are you always faint for no reason. he responded. What you need is a good night s sleep and some nourishment. You will be of no use to Matt if you are sick

Festus told her, Ya listen ta Doc Matthew would shore be upset with usin ifin we let you git sick.

Fixing a drink for her the doctor said, We will take turns sitting with Matt tonight. He brought over her robe. You sit there in bed and change to this robe and I don t want to hear a word out of you or I ll take you over my knee.

You would too. She told him in a soft voice.

Pulling on his ear he said, You betcha. It s time you appreciated how lucky you are to have such a skilled healer.

Giving in reluctantly she agreed as long as he would let her know if anything changed with the Marshal s condition. Half an hour later when the doctor checked on her she was sound asleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night the Marshal s fever broke and Festus and Sam helped Doc to change his clothes and bed linens. By morning he was still weak as a new born kitten but the doctor felt he had passed the danger zone.

One of the first things he asked was, How is Kitty Doc?

She s resting, the doctor informed him, She wore herself out taking care of you although I don t know how you got so lucky. You should have made her rest.

Looking askance at the big law man he inquired. Have you ever known Kitty not to do something she made up her mind to do?

For the first time in days the Marshal had a slight smile on his face as he admitted sheepishly, Noooo.

She s as stubborn as a certain big public servant I know. The doctor commented. Now you need to stop talking and get some rest after all I have other patients to attend to Mr. Marshal.

Alright Doctor I still feel like a rung out dish rag.

Nodding his head Adams told him, That will last for a few days but if you listen carefully you should be feeling much better by Sunday.

Both Kitty and Matt had depleted so much their health reserves so they didn t fight the doctor s orders too much. By Sunday they were up and around and sleeping and eating more normally.

WEEK FOUR

Finally Matt Dillon could begin to assume some of his normal duties. Kitty was back running the Long Branch and as far as anyone knew had her bedroom back to herself. The truth was that they both had so much to catch up on and their health wasn t back to a hundred percent. So when he did climb the back stairs of the saloon they could barely keep their eyes open. Yet, for now, a little kissing and just sleeping in each other s arms was enough.

That all changed on that Friday night as he was doing rounds and made sure his last stop was the Long Branch. He stood looking in the batwing doors trying to see where his redhead was. Sam and Rudy were playing their instruments and couples were dancing. Festus was with April, Doc had been trapped by the widow Judson, several of the girls were dancing with cowboys, and Kitty head was resting on Will Helmick s* chest and then she looked up into his eyes and laughed.

This did not sit well with the law man but he didn t often dance with her in public. As he became more and more agitated he decided that was going to change. He was pushing through the doors as they sat down at the back table; their table.

She waved him over to the table. Matt, look who s is here. You remember Will Helmick.

He stuck out his hand and said, Helmick.

Marshal, we meet again but under much better circumstances.

Matt began to ask what he was doing in Dodge when he noticed Helmick looking at the stairway. He saw a woman who he recognized as Eleanor Starkey, one of the other kidnap victims from six months before.

Looking at Kitty the Marshal asked, Is this a reunion?

Helmick answered as he escorted Mrs. Starkey to the table. I m sure you remember Eleanor, Marshal, now Mrs. Will Helmick.

Well I guess congratulations are in order, Matt said trying to not sound relieved.

Thank you Marshal. It is wonderful to realize such dire circumstances can bring about such happiness and Josh is crazy about his stepfather. Eleanor explained.

So, she continued, We are on our way to St. Louis and decided to stop and see how Kitty was doing.

Looking at Kitty Matt said, I am just happy our lives are getting back to normal. Yes we heard there was a problem with the Gore gang but we also heard you ended their reign of terror. Will commented.

It was due to a lot of help from a lot of people. Matt said modestly.

Eleanor turned to Kitty. We heard the Marshal was badly hurt. You must have been frantic.

Trying not to seem too emotional Kitty told her, It wasn t an easy time but we have a great doctor here and you remember Festus we couldn t have done it without him. Of course Matt has such a strong constitution but I don t ever want to go through that again.

We sure could go for a little peace and quiet. Matt assured them.

Will looked at his new bride. I think you and I should get on over to the Dodge House. Getting up they asked if they could meet Doc, Festus, and the two of them for dinner before they left the next day. Plans were made and finally Kitty and Matt were alone.

I was really surprised to see you dancing with Helmick. Matt confessed.

Jealous Marshal? She inquired.

Ugh well ah . Was all he got out of his mouth.

She grinned at him. Just as I thought. Now Kitty he began.

Just then Rudy and Sam began playing a slow song. Kitty looked at her cowboy expectantly. Dance with me.

Are you sure you know what you re getting into? He asked.

Standing up Kitty Russell looked at the love of her life tenderly. I think so sometimes but other times I m not so sure. I ll tell you one thing Matthew Dillon I realize now how suddenly we can lose what we love most but I don t want these precious moments spent with anyone but you.

Oblivious to everyone else in the room the big Marshal of Dodge City, Kansas took the breathtaking redhead in his arms and waltzed her around the room. Everyone there stopped what they were doing and barely took a breath as they watched a love story without end played out before their very eyes.

*Twenty Miles From Dodge


End file.
